


Craving Love

by Janecrocker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I need your help, Original Fiction, Other, im not sure what i want this to be, it can be a specific fandom, it isnt yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecrocker/pseuds/Janecrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not 100% sure what this is yet but i haven't really written anything in about 4 years. I'm not into any fandoms right now but I'm also not very good at original works. Please read this and give me ideas. I will remove and update tags as I get inspiration. Please help me. <br/>Rating higher due to cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please message me or comment if you have any ideas. I'm willing to do several pairings from several fandoms or keep it original. if i do spn it will be castiel/dean. if i do kuroshitsuji itll be ciel/sebastian. Either way it'll be extremely OOC. Please give me ideas or you can feel free to tell me to fuck off with my shitty writing. thats fine too.

Some say having an unrequited crush is the worst when it comes to love. I tend to disagree. Look at it this way, with a crush at least you have a singular person to feel affection towards. Your objective is clear; get that person to agree to date/marry/fuck/kiss you. The worst thing is craving love. You don’t have a specific person in mind, you just crave human affection. In my case, I simply want someone to talk to. Someone to wake up next to. Someone to be physically, mentally, and emotionally close to. Someone who knows my favorite color, how I take my coffee, and understands holding hands makes me feel special. I want to sit down and watch a movie or play video games with this person with no extra expectations or intentions. I want them to send me texts or pictures of random things saying “this made me think of you”.   
This is what it is to crave love, to feel alone in a crowd of friends and family.


End file.
